Blind Date Café
by Sakyra
Summary: This café holds a special evening of fun and excitement. They hold Love Matching Tusedays, a blind dating service. Warning this will contain some USUK, HungaryxPrussia, Spamato, and crack pairings. Rated M because ...one romano..two im paraniod...
1. Chapter 1

You are now entering Love Matching Tuesdays, a blind dating service at a local café. The café has a good chef, a pianist, and a very comfortable atmosphere. Every Tuesday this café has decided to do a blind dating service. The customers that wish to can fill out a profile sheet and be added into the data-base where they will be matched to another. They are then given their table number where they are to sit the following Tuesday. Instead of me telling you about it why don't you go and see for yourself?

* * *

><p>"ALFRED! Put the slice of cake back." The British manager looked over at the blonde cashier who had been slipping a piece of cake out of the case. He sighed then began placing card on the tables.<p>

Alfred gave a salute to the manager but once he had turned his back, ate the cake. "Dude, how come we have to do this every Tuesday?" He licked the frosting off his fingers.

The manager looked at the blonde. "Because it is very popular with our customers, that's why you git." He finished placing the cards and went over to talk to the pianist to see if he was good for tonight.

* * *

><p>The cook left the kitchen drying his hands and smiling. He flipped his hair slightly and inhaled. "Ah, can you juzt zee the girlz already?" Ignoring the look from Alfred the cook wrapped his arm around<p>

him. "Ah Mon cher…..you need to relax...how about you grab a round of drinks with me, Gilbert and Antonio, no?"

Alfred would push the other off of him "dude, let go of me, and I'd rather not."

With a shrug the cook returned to the kitchen. "your lozz, no? well ze food doez not cook itzzelf."

* * *

><p>After discussing what was going to be played that night Arthur went back to preparing the place for the night. The sun was setting and already people were drifting in. He saw the white albino talking to a green-eyed customer who seemed keen on dragging along an Italian waiter that he had fired earlier in the year for foul language. In another corner a brown haired Hungarian sat eyeing the albino with a quite peculiar expression on her face. He made a note to keep an eye on that pair. A blonde had just escorted a very creepy looking girl into the café talking to her in what sounded like Russian. Arthur sighed and walked over to the center of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to start our Tuesday event. Would you all take your seats? I'm sure your matches will be here any moment." What he hadn't said is he would also be participating tonight.<p>

The Hungarian took a seat at table 5 and so did the albino. The albino smirked at her. The blond girl took a seat at table 2. The creepy one sat at 4 looking clearly upset at being here. The Spaniard took a seat at table 3 with the Italian. A German walked in and took a seat at table 6 after nodding to the manager. Another Italian followed but ended up at table 9, he looked across the room at the German with puppy eyes. Others would enter as the night would start.

* * *

><p>Arthur took a seat at table one, soon to be followed and sat next to by Alfred. "You git, cant you bug someone else?"<p>

Alfred laughed. "Hey dude, I'm just sitting at the table number I was given."

The English man's face felt immediately hot. "What? "He choked out. He was paired with Alfred? This night wouldn't possibly get worse.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta stood up to leave the table but was grabbed by the arm. "Let. Me. Go, Gilbert."<p>

The albino smirked at her. "Make the awesome me let go."

The Hungarian went to smack him but he caught her other wrist. Her face turned pink as he looked down at her smirking. But it faltered and he let go as Elisaveta stomped on his foot.

* * *

><p>Romano stared irritated at the Spaniard. "You set this up, you ass."<p>

Antonio grinned. "nope, it was random.

Slamming his hands on the table Romano shouted angrily. "What are the chances you tomato loving bastard that I would get paired with you three fucking times in a row. You fucking rigged it."

Hugging Romano the Spaniard would kiss his cheek. "So cute~" This would cause Romano's face to turn a deep shade of scarlet.

"Let go of me you bastard." Shoving, trying to get Antonio off, Romano only succeeded in making the Spaniard hug him closer.

* * *

><p>The evening has just started here at the café. Will you stay or leave? Its up to you.<p>

* * *

><p>I thank you for reading chapter one. –bows- Please review this because it's my first story and I feel really bad about it so far. All I had at the beginning of this was a broad idea of a café run by England. My friend Black helped me out by suggesting a blind dating service happened there. I am currently thinking of a couple crack pairings I could do in the next chapter like someone to pair with Feliciano or Ludwig. If you have one you want to see or a certain scenario happen just send me it and I'll try to fit it in. Thank you again for reading this. I swear if people like this and want me to keep going i most likely get better at doing accents like France's.<p>

* * *

><p>Character appearances in this story (ones whose names were not given)<p>

The pianist is Austria…I might do something with him later.

The cook was of course France.

The Italian waiting for his date is Feliciano~

The German is of course Ludwig.

Languages: - tip I will get better at their accents as I go with this...-

Mon cher- my dear


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back. If you are reading this you chose to stay. We are glad, would you like some tea? No? The chef can prepare some food~ still no? Then let us continue.

* * *

><p>England would nurse his drink. After finding out his partner for the night was Al he had needed it.<p>

Alfred was eating a couple…dozen, hamburgers insanely fast.

"You git, you're going to choke if you keep eating like that!"

"I will not, I haven't yet that is…" The blonde protested.

"'Yet' is the key word Al." The English man snapped. Arthur downed the rest of his drink trying to get rid of the twisted knot in his stomach. He sighed at the pleasant buzz. Pouring himself another drink Arthur watched Al scarf down burger after burger. "where did you even get them all from?"

Alfred would repond but it sounded like "ab-smack- urgbs-slurp- obal"

Athur shook his head. "git."

* * *

><p>Gilbert would grab one of her wrists again and smirk. He pulled her close to him.<p>

Elizaveta scowled and slapped the Prussian to make him let go. The sound was loud and a red mark appeared on Gilberts cheek.

Giving Elizaveta a wicked grin, Gilbert rubbed his cheek before advancing at her grabbing at her wrist again.

Ducking under his arm the Hungarian spun around kicking him with a roundhouse to the side of the head. The Prussian dropped like a stone and didn't get back up. Hungary stood unsure if she had hit him too hard, not that she cared...much.. Kneeling she began pinching his cheeks. She was trying to figure out if he was really out or just faking.

* * *

><p>Romano struggled clearly not comfortable in the tight embrace. "You fucking bastard! Let me go. I swear I will get you back for this you ass hole. Motherfucker, why did I even let you convince me to come again when you clearly fucking rigged this whole fucking set-up you bastard...do you change the damn answers or something?" He was cut off in mid tangent by the Spaniard.<p>

Grabbing his face Antonio had kissed Romano on the lips for a long moment. After it was over Romano looked slightly dazed. "So cute~" Antonio declared.

Grabbing Romano by the wrist Antonio dragged him away from the table.

* * *

><p>The German tapped his fingers waiting for his date to show up. He stood up, about to leave when the pianist walked over. Ludwig looked at him. "ja?"<p>

Roderich looked back slightly irritated. "Is this table 6 by chance?" At the Germans nod the Austrian looked shocked. "I happen to be matched here and I find it completely unsuitable for me to be matched to you."

Germany sized up the austrian pianist. "vhy is that Roderich?..."

Roderich didnt answer but he did give a glare. Turning on heel he stormed off to the piano. Sitting he began playing some Chopin.

* * *

><p>Ludwig rested his feet on the table and pulled out a book and glasses.<p>

Feliciano sighed "ve~" Turning to the german he called. "Can I-a join you~" With the germans nod he beamed in an air-headed way. "yay~" He ran over and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. "ve~ what-a are you-a reading?"

* * *

><p>A cuban, who had been selected as Feliciano's partner, had fallen asleep so was not going to show up.<p>

* * *

><p>A Ukrainian sat waiting for her date. She wondered who it was going to be. She hoped he would be approvable. The last time she had been paired with Ivan and Natalia had nearly killed her because of it…literally… She began thinking that her date wasnt going to show and a tear rolled down her cheek.<p>

There was the sound of footsteps then an arm was wrapped around her. "mon cher….what iz a lovely lady like you doing zitting by herself? You do have a date no?"

Turning the Ukrainian looked up at the Frenchman her eyes welling up with tears. Thinking that he was making fun of her lack of date and crying ,she began apologizing and stood up. With one final 'I'm sorry' she ran out leaving a quite shocked Frenchman behind.

* * *

><p>Ivan who had just walked in watched the blonde dart past him. He flashed a dark look at the Frenchman and went to go find his seat. He shivered as he felt someone watching him.<p>

* * *

><p>Natalia sat scratching little furrows into the tabletop with her nails as she watched Ivan walk in. She wanted to be paired with Ivan and nothing, not even another person, would keep her from him. She sent a glare at Arthur as he was about to stand up and comment of the scratching. He sat back down clearly disturbed.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you, for reading chapter two of Blind date café. I hope I will keep up the inspiration for this! I thank again BlackWindButterfly for all her help so far~. She has helped me expand on my ideas as a new writer. She also has her own stories so go check them out.<p>

Language:

'ja'-yes

Again please review and/or send in ideas on what I should do next~


End file.
